GamesMaster Issue 302
This magazine was dated April 2016 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Tales of the NX-Pected - 2 pages (10-11) :We dust off our crystal balls, read the sheep's entrails, and consult the tea leaves to bring you seven rock-solid predictions on Nintendo's forthcoming console. A Retro Reincarnation - 2 pages (12-13) :Introducing the Vega+, a new handheld Spectrum packing 1,000 built-in retro games. "We can't distill the value of a game into a cost-per-hour formula" - 1 page (14) :'James Nouch reckons that the very variety of our hobby is under threat from penny-pinchers. "Make the time to take the scenic route through open-world games" - 1 page (17) :We should put fast travel aside and take our games a little slower, argues Robin Valentine. Atomic Add-Ons - 1 page (16) :The Commonwealth gets even bigger with a spanking new DLC schedule. Here Comes the Sun - 1 page (17) :Pokemon Sun and Moon revealed and due to land this year. You Win You Lose - 1 page (18) The GM To Do List - 1 page (19) Features The Anatomy of Resident Evil - 4 pages (20-23) : To celebrate the horror icon's 20th anniversary, we crack it open and delve deep into its scariest, silliest, and most significant moments. Multiplayer Special - 13 pages (39-51) * Overwatch - 6 pages (40-45) * Paragon - 4 pages (46-49) * Doom - 1 page (50) * For Honor - 1/2 page (51) * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - 1/2 page (51) Previews No Man's Sky - Ben Maxwell - 4 pages (24-27) Total War: Warhammer. - Matt Elliott - 2 pages (28-29) The Surge - Ben Griffin - 1 page (30) Ni-Oh - Ben Griffin - 1 page (31) Dark Souls III - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (32-33) Vampyr - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (34-35) The Wild Eight - James Nouch - 1 page (36) LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens - James Nouch - 1 page (37) Dead by Daylight, Styx: Shards of Darkness, Carmageddon: Max Damage, The King of Fighters XIV, The Technomancer, Valkyria: Azure Revolution - James Nouch- 1 page (28) IndieMaster Slime Rancher - 2 pages (54-55) Chasm; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) Final Station, Diaries of a Spaceport Janitor - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #38 Tekken 3 - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Arcade Port, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Be a Street Fighter V Sensei! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Keith Andrew, Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Matthew Clapham, Matthew Elliott, Ben Griffin, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, David Meikleham, James Nouch, Chris Schilling, Jen Simpkins, Rob Speed, Chris Thursten, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews